The Fallen
by Stormysky21
Summary: Roxas is cutting and on the verge of suicide after Axel's death. Good thing Sora is there for him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes= After the death of Axel, Roxas starts cutting and is on the verge of suicide

Chapter 1=Shattered One

Sora looked down at the broken form that he carried in. This had been the first time that he met this person. Now the boy laid in his arms, a broken mess that had been in the rain for who knew how long.

Sora P.O.V

Poor Roxas. He must have been going through several worlds trying to avoid the Organization. I sighed and pulled him into a bed. I hope that he didn't get sick from the cold.

I was about to leave the room to go make us some supper when a soft voice whispered " Stay…….please stay." I smiled at him. How could Xemnas treat him so horribly. He was so sweet.

" Of course I will stay, Roxas" I told him.

Normal P.O.V

Sora woke up to see red scars along Roxas' arms. He bent down and examined one arm to see that the scars were made by a key blade.

Roxas turned over in his sleep, unaware of Sora's discovery.

Sora P.O.V

He must be exhausted. I had found him late at night and he had only fell asleep around ten. I looked at the scars again. Mabe Riku knows about this. He should be staying at a place somewhere close by. He would be able to tell me what is up with Roxas' cutting……if that is what it is.

Sora P.O.V

I knocked on the door of the hotel room that Riku was staying in. " Who is it?" he said, opening the door and peering outside.

" It's Sora. I wanted to ask you something about Roxas." I told him. He opened the door and let me in. " What is it?" he asked. I sighed, not really not knowing how to word it…….but here it goes. " Riku, does Roxas cut himself?" I asked.

" I thought that you would find that out. He is a very depressed man, Roxas is really close to suicide. I had actually asked Demyx to remove him from vertualle Twilight when you were asleep because he fealt hurt and betrayed. Axel's death was the final trigger for him." Riku told me.

" How does he have depression? I thought that nobodies didn't have hearts." I said. Riku gave me a small bitter smile. " Roxas has one, but with how Xemnas treats him and how badly the Organization had always used him……I do not know how hurt he is."

" Sora, when I first met Roxas, all he wanted was everything to go away." Riku told me. When I got back to my hotel room, I pulled Roxas into a hug.

" Roxas, please tell me when you are in pain." I told him. Roxas looked at me silently and then snuggled against my cheast. " Sometimes, it is easier to be quite" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2=To Pick Up All The Pieces**

**Sora P.O.V**

**Roxas didn't tell me when he cutted, but I could tell easily. The blood would soak right through his sleeves and stain everything.**

" **You had to toss out a lot of Organization 13 hoods" I joked, " They were probably pissed off at you for their laundry!" **

" **They never cared about a thing except missions" Roxas said. He sounded depressed. I smiled gently at him. " Well no mission here, Roxas. Just us two." I told him. He smiled at me.**

**It was an acualle smile It was good to see him that way. " We go home tomorrow. You happy about that?" I asked.**

**It would be easier for him on the island. He could be in school with me, Riku, and Kirie. I could also make sure that he was ok…….and not too depressed to do something that he would regret.**

" **Yes, Sora" he told me.**

**Roxas P.O.V**

**I looked around the place that was my new home. Better get to my new house. I remember Sora pointing it out to me earlier. I headed in the direction towards my new home when I heard Riku.**

" **I have to go the same way, Roxas. I'll go with you." Shit! When he acts like this, he usually knows something…….and I bet it is about my cutting.**

**We were far from the others when Riku said " Show me your arms." Damn it! Why did he have to know me so well in the past? I pulled my jacket off and waited.**

**There was a still silence. " Sora seems to patch you up lately. He worries a lot. You know that, right Roxas?" Riku told me. I nodded as I slipped my jacket back on. **

" **Well, I will see you at school then." Riku told me. I went into my house, wanting the sleep that was on the bed waiting for me. **


End file.
